


They Didn’t Want Us

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Fluff, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, LU College DND AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Will’s foster brother has a question.
Series: LU College DND AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	They Didn’t Want Us

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Your Maker is still going but in the meanwhile have this instead 
> 
> Characters: 
> 
> Will - Wild  
> Kasey - Kit (Young Legend)  
> Ethan - Legend  
> Colby - Twilight  
> Tom - Time  
> Milly - Malon

“So you’re not my brother?” Kasey asked with the look of someone who has just been told a great secret. 

“No, I am your brother,” Will said, trying to appear patient. “But we were born from different parents. Your father and mother are different from my father and mother.” 

“Mom and Dad aren’t your parents?!” Will wondered if Kasey can look more shocked than that. 

“They’re my foster parents,” Will said. “And your foster parents as well.” 

“They’re not … related to me?” 

Will frowned. He knew Kasey was very young when he was brought to Tom and Milly. But he didn’t think he was young enough to forget everything. No wonder he didn’t know who Ethan was when he first arrived at the ranch. 

Kasey had hid behind either Will or Colby when the family tried to introduce him to Ethan again. Ethan had shrugged it off and said he didn’t mind, but Will saw the way his eyes slowly fill with tears and how he sniffled.

“No,” Will said. “But they love you all the same.” 

Kasey looked down to the ground, frown etched on his face. “But what about my real parents? Ones that gave birth to me?”

Will felt his heart drop at Kasey’s innocent question. 

“They,” Will tried. “They couldn’t take care of you.” 

Kasey seems to have seen through Will’s attempt to dodge the question. “They didn’t want me?”

Will bit his lips. “I never met them. But I know that leaving you with them was a bad idea.”

Will felt Kasey’s hand tighten around his fingers at his words. He wondered if he had said the wrong thing. 

He probably did. 

If Colby was here then he’d be able to talk to Kasey about his birth parents. Him or Tom or Milly. Anyone but Will.

“Was it because I was a bad kid?” Kasey asked, his voice growing quiet with tears. 

Will’s eye widen at the question before he dropped down to kneel before Kasey. 

“No,” Will said, his hands on his brother’s shoulder. “You weren’t a bad kid, you were just a kid. A clever, brilliant kid. But a kid all the same. It wasn’t your fault. Your parents were bad people. That’s all.”

Kasey didn’t cry and Will quietly sighed in relief. 

“Tom and Milly love you,” Will tried again. “And they will never hurt you or give you away, no matter what.” 

Kasey finally looked up to Will, his eyes still blurry from tears but a little less sad. “What about your parents?”

The air left his lungs at Kasey’s words. 

“They didn’t want me,” Will admitted, feeling a knot form in his throat. “They never did. Especially after…” Explaining the car accident and the real cause of his scars might be too much for the kid right now. “They just didn’t want me so they told me to leave. So I came here thanks to Colby.” 

Apparently Kasey could look more surprised. “Why?” he asked, dismay clear in his voice. Will felt a panic coming to him. Perhaps he shouldn’t have answered his question after all. 

“Because I sort of deserved it,” Will tried to explain. 

Kasey scowled and threw Will’s hands off.

“No,” Kasey stomped his foot and crossed his arms. “No, you didn’t. You’re amazing! And smart!” 

Will’s eyes started to sting with tears. “I’m really not.” 

“No!” Kasey all but screamed. “Your parents are stupid. You are an amazing brother.” 

Will thought of his sister with a bandage covering her head and her broken arm. “I really am not.” 

“But you always read to me,” Kasey protested. “And you made me the soup when I was sick. And you knew what toy I wanted for Christmas. And,” Kasey paused to breathe in, “Colby said so. And Colby is not a liar.”

Will blinked back his tears only to feel it flood down his face. “Colby never lies,” he agreed as he wiped his face. 

“And who cares if our parents don’t want us?” Kasey rolled his eyes. “Tom and Milly want us. And they’re the best parents ever.” 

“They are,” Will agreed thinking of how they both dropped everything to take care of Will when he was too weak to take care of himself. “More than I could ever want.” 

“And we both have Colby and each other,” Kasey nodded, satisfied. “Now, I’m hungry. Let’s go home.”

“I’ll make us some sandwiches,” Will stood up and held Kasey’s hand. 

“And cake?” 

“And cake.” 

Kasey jumped and whooped in glee as he started to practically drag Will home. 

Will let himself be dragged as he quietly vowed to never repeat his mistake again. This time he really will be a good brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
